Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Nokama's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Metru Nokama canisters in 2004. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction * Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Nokama search for the missing Ga-Metru Matoran, Vhisola, so that she can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 * Nokama starts her search in Vhisola's home in the heart of Ga-Metru. She observes that Vhisola's home is filled with carvings of her and of proclamations of awards she has won. Nokama decides to investigate a panel with a map of northern Ga-Metru. ** Activity: The player must click on the sections of the map as they glow in the same order, to open a secret panel. * Nokama reads Vhisola's journal: Now that Nokama has become a Toa, she has no time for me. I've done everything to get her attention. I've even been practicing my disk launching for the big tournament next week! That hasn't been easy, with all the time I have been spending in classes. But she'll be sorry. Once I find that special Kanoka disk, everyone will forget about her... just like she's forgotten about me! * At the mention of classes, Nokama decides to look for Vhisola at her school. Scene 2 * Nokama arrives at Vhisola's school and seeks out her instructor, Amaya, who is looking for Vhisola as well. * Amaya remarks that her student was acting very strangely the other day and kept asking questions about the Great Temple and the Protodermis Falls. She suggests that maybe Vhisola left something that would help explain at her desk. ** Activity: The player must unscramble the picture of the Protodermis Falls to open Vhisola's desk. * Inside Vhisola's desk, Nokama discovers a note that reads: The Great Temple in Ga-Metru is the spiritual center of the whole island city and probably the most revered of all places. The Toa notices that it was sent to Vhisola from the Onu-Metru Archives by someone named Tehutti. Nokama wonders if someone in the lab has seen Vhisola. Scene 3 * When Nokama reaches the lab, she sees it has been ransacked. A Lab Worker, Nireta, is cleaning up and Nokama asks her what happened. * Nireta explains that a strange, four-legged being burst in and stole all of Vhisola's research notes. However, she notices one of Vhisola's tablets on the floor that the intruder must have dropped and broken. ** Activity: The player must put the tablet back together to reveal what is on it. * Nokama suspects that the repaired tablet is important, especially the codes. She decides to return to Vhisola's home and see if she can find copies of her lab notes. Scene 4 * Nokama returns to Vhisola's home and finds her safe, which can be unlocked using one of the codes that Nokama found. ** Activity: The player must figure out the code to open Vhisola's safe (It is 279, the code of the Ga-Metru Great Disk). * Nokama discovers a note in Vhisola's safe. It says: All six of the most powerful Great Disks must be used to defeat the king root of the Morbuzakh. One of these Disks is hidden near the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. Nokama deduces that Vhisola must have gone to the Great Temple. Scene 5 * On her way to the Great Temple, Nokama encounters a panicked Ga-Matoran, Marka. * Marka saw Vhisola running away from a four-legged creature who chased her up to the top of a building, trapping her. ** Mini-Movie: Nokama uses her Hydro Blades to swiftly skim the surface of the Protodermis Canals beneath a Ga-Metru structure. Diving into the liquid Protodermis, she pulls herself through it using her Hydro Blades and discovers the entrance to a narrow tunnel. Nokama skilfully navigates the tunnel until she emerges from it and lands gracefully on top of the building. Scene 6 * Nokama has made it to the rooftop where Vhisola is trapped. ** Activity: The player must help her move the rubble aside so she can save the Ga-Matoran. * Upon freeing her, Vhisola explains that she received a note in code from Ahkmou asking her to meet him right away at the Protodermis Falls because the Toa have betrayed Metru Nui to the Morbuzakh. He asked her to bring the Great Kanoka disk to give to him so he could keep it safe, but he never showed up. * Vhisola thought if she could find a way to defeat the Morbuzakh, Nokama might like her better or maybe she would get to be a Toa, instead of Nokama. She learned that the Morbuzakh love heat, so if Nokama wants to find the king root, to try looking near the biggest source of heat in Metru Nui: the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru. Nokama decides that she had better find the other Toa and tell them about this, taking Vhisola with her. Conclusion * The mission is complete and Nokama is on her way to join the other Toa so that they can find the Disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters * Ahkmou (Mentioned Only) * Amaya * Marka * Nidhiki (Not Mentioned by Name) * Nireta * Nokama * Tehutti (Mentioned Only) * Vhisola See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo Animations Category:2004 Category:Promo CDs Category:CDs